nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smashing Sale
The Super Smashing Sale, was a special season dedicated to discounts at certain games on the Nintendo eShop in celebration of the release of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. The announcement was made on September 4th, 2014, starting the promotion on the same day and kept running until October 2nd, 2014 divided by 4 weeks. In North America, the games with the special discount were all based on playable characters on Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (those that were officially announced at that point), being them: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Rosalina, Yoshi, Little Mac, Pit, Palutena, Mega Man, Sonic The Hedgehog, Marth, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Link, Princess Zelda, Toon Link, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Wii Fit Trainer, the Mii Fighters, Samus, Zero Suit Samus, Olimar, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pac-Man, Kirby, King Dedede, Villager and Fox McCloud. This event also happened on the European eShop with other selection of games based on the same characters. List of Games on Sale per Week These were the games with discount during the month (NA): Week 1 (9/4 - 9/11) * New Super Mario Bros. U - Wii U * Super Mario Bros. 3 (Virtual Console) - 3DS/Wii U * Super Mario Bros. 2 (Virtual Console) - 3DS/Wii U * Yoshi's New Island - 3DS * Super Mario 3D Land - 3DS * Punch-Out!! Featuring Mr. Dream (Virtual Console) - 3DS/Wii U * Super Mario 3D World - Wii U Week 2 (9/11 - 9/18) * Kid Icarus: Uprising - 3DS * Mega Man (Virtual Console) - 3DS * Mega Man 2 (Virtual Console) - 3DS * Sonic the Hedgehog (Virtual Console) - 3DS * Fire Emblem: Awakening - 3DS * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - 3DS * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Virtual Console) - 3DS * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Virtual Console) - 3DS * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Virtual Console) - Wii U * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Kid Icarus (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Mega Man X (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Mega Man X2 (Virtual Console) - Wii U * F-Zero (Virtual Console) - Wii U Week 3 (9/18 - 9/25) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - 3DS * Pokémon Battle Trozei - 3DS * Pokémon Rumble U - Wii U * Wii Fit U - Wii U * Metroid (Virtual Console) - 3DS/Wii U Week 4 (9/25 - 10/2) * Pikmin 3 - Wii U * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Wii U * Donkey Kong (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Donkey Kong Jr. (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Game & Watch: Donkey Kong Jr. (DSiWare) - 3DS * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D - 3DS * PAC-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures - 3DS/Wii U * Kirby's Dream Land (Virtual Console) - 3DS * Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Virtual Console) - 3DS * Kirby's Dream Land 3 (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (Virtual Console) - Wii U * Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 3DS * Star Fox 64 3D - 3DS References Week 1 Promo Week 2 Promo Week 3 Promo Week 4 Promo Category:Sales